Summer fun
by Momiji Botan
Summary: Summer is here. Kagome goes to the beach. Can a hanyou leave her alone? Not a chance! Is she really falling for him!
1. graduation

**Starting a new story yet again.**

Summer's cool breeze and sun warmth was everywhere in present day Japan.

Everyone was waiting. The clock was ticking. Ticking. Ticking. Then the bell rang.

Everyone poured out. Kagome dashed out of her school building and threw her arms up. "Woo who!" she shouted. "Summer!" shouted Ayumi. "Finally!" yelled Yuka. "Yes!" agreed Eri. "We are finally out of ninth grade!" shouted Yuka to the world. "Does anyone have any plans for the summer?" asked Eri. They shook their heads. "Good, because I was thinking about going to the beach and-" she was cut off by all the girls squeals. "Really!" "Y-yes," nodded Eri. "Any way," she said, "I was hoping you guys would come with me."

"Yes! Yes! YES!" They all jumped up and down with delight. Eri giggled. "Ok then let's go to my house and figure out the details," Eri smiled. They all smiled.

_I was just thinking about going to the feudal era all summer, but this could be fun. Time away from Inuyasha, sounds good. Besides I'll be back. No problem, right? _Eri's house was only a few blocks away and they arrived there in no time. "Mom we're home!" Eri yelled. From up stairs poured out six Border Collies. They all rushed toward the girls, knocking them over and licking their faces. "Oh sorry about them, they just love everyone," said Eri. "That's ok," smiled Kagome and pushed away one dog.

"Oh dear I'm sorry about that," her mother said and shoed the dogs away. "Mom Ayumi, Yuka, and Kagome have agreed to come with us to the beach," said Eri. "Oh that's wonderful the information is on the table."

The girls rushed into the kitchen and looked over at the table. There was a sheet with everything they needed to know. Eri read aloud pieces of it. "One week. . . . .ocean view from windows. . . .food paid for. . . . . ," and so on. "Sounds cool," said Kagome. "Yeah," said Yuka. "We leave tomorrow," said Eri. "Tomorrow!" the girls shouted. "I'm not ready!" shouted Ayumi. "I need to pack!" said Yuka. "I have to ask my mom!" yelled Kagome. "Ok, well we'll pick you up tomorrow at noon," said Eri as the three girls rushed out the doors home to get ready.

"Mom can I go to the beach with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi for a week?" asked Kagome. "Of course, but have you asked Inuyasha?" "W-what? Oh my gosh I forgot!" said Kagome as she dashed out and into the well.

Inuyasha was sitting next to the well. Just by coincidence. Not that he was waiting for her. No. He did not miss her one bit. Nope. Not at all. Well, maybe just a little.

"Inuyasha just the person I wanted to see!" Kagome exclaimed. "R-really?" he blushed and turned away. "I need seven days." "What! No!" "Why not!" "We have shikon shards to find, that you broke. Or have you forgotten?" "I need a break from school, here, and my life! I'm going to the beach and you can't stop me!" "Yes I can!" "Sit boy!" Boom. "I'm going."

"Feh, see if I care."

**So much more to come. Please read and review!**


	2. beach

**So much to write. . . . . . . . . . **

"Kagome it's almost noon, dear you need to get ready," said Ms. Higurashi from the bottom of the stair case. "I am!" shouted Kagome as she zoomed down the stairs with a suitcase. "Ok," her mom smiled and walked away. Kagome dropped her luggage and sat down on the couch to wait.

_A week is a long time away from the feudal era. . . . . . . . .and Inuyasha. _She sighed. _Should I really be doing this? _A car honked from outside. _I guess it's to late to change my mind. _Kagome picked up her suitcase and walked out the door.

Inuyasha sat next to the well. He didn't care that Kagome wouldn't be back for a week. Nope. In fact he was glad she was gone. He wouldn't have the burden of protecting her all the time. Now she was on her own. On her own? Ahhhhhh nobody's with her! What if something happens to his 'jewel detector'? He jumped in the well. Only because he had to protect her.

"Wow this is great!" said Ayumi as she looked out the hotel room window. "Yeah, they weren't kidding huh? You can really see the ocean!" said Yuka. "Wow," said Eri. "It is beautiful," sighed Kagome. "Well what are we waiting for? We've already checked in, let's go to the beach!" said Eri. "Yeah!" said all the girls.

Ayumi had a blue bikini and Eri had an orange one. Yuka had a purple one and Kagome had a green one. **( hey I know everyone makes Kagome wear green, but you do have to admit that is her color. ) **The beach wasn't too crowded, but it did have a good number of people. The salty water was clear and cool. The sand was soft and warm. The sun was shining and there was a warm breeze. Basically, a gorgeous day.

The girls were playing volley ball in 3 feet water with a big beach ball. Eri went to hit it, but the ball hit her on the head and she fell splashed into the water. Kagome and the others burst out laughing. They didn't even realize it, but the ball was drifting further out into the water. "It wasn't that funny!" protested Eri. "Yes it was!" demanded Ayumi. "Hey, where's the ball?" asked Yuka. "Damn we lost the ball," cursed Eri. "No there it is!" pointed Ayumi. "I'll get it," volunteered Kagome.

Kagome swam out and retrieved the ball. "Kagome you are such a good swimmer," said Eri. "Well, I guess. I did take lessons," said Kagome. "Throw the ball!" ordered Ayumi. Kagome smiled and tossed it up.

_I can smell her. She's here. _Inuyasha looked around. So she did go to the beach. Inuyasha glanced over at her. _At least that Hobo guy didn't come with her. _Inuyasha stared at her for a while. _She's having so much fun. _He sighed.

Kagome looked up. _Inuyasha? _"Uh, guys I need to, um, get something. I'll be right back," Kagome got out of the water. She quickly put on an over shirt and ran over to Inuyasha. "What are you doing here!" she questioned after dragging him off to the side. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok," he bluffed. "I told you I'd be fine," she argued. He went to speak, but Kagome cut him off. "If you wanted to come you should have told me." He blushed and turned away. "W-what! I don't want to come!" he insisted. "Fine, well I'll be with my friends so don't worry about me," with that she turned back to the ocean and walked off. _Fine._

Kagome put her shirt back with her bag and jumped back into the water.

"So was that Inuyasha, the two timer?" asked Eri. "W-what! I don't know what you're talking about," said Kagome. "Oh come on we're not blind we saw you with that guy. So is that him?" asked Ayumi. Kagome blushed. "He is kinda cute," said Yuka. "What!" yelled Kagome. "No, I think Kagome could do better," said Eri. "Well, on a scale one to ten I give him a seven,"Ayumi said. "Can we talk about something else!" Kagome said.

The girls shrugged and changed the subject. Soon night came and everyone turned in.

Before the trip all of the girls had bought matching pj's. Tacky, maybe but fun. They had a short red mini skirt with a white cami that had a red flower in the middle. **( I know a little short, but they are at the beach ) **After a few pre paid movies they scooted to bed.

**Done for now. I have already started on the third chappie so weeeeeeeeee! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease read and review!**


	3. note

I am so sorry but due to science fair I will not be updating on any of my storys. I will begin to update on this Friday.

Thank you.


End file.
